Laurie Spiegel
Laurie Spiegel (born September 20, 1945 in Chicago) is an American composer. She has worked at Bell Laboratories, in computer graphics, and is known primarily for her electronic-music compositions and her algorithmic composition software Music Mouse. She also plays the guitar and lute. Spiegel, who attended Shimer College, Brooklyn College, and Oxford University, received a degree in social sciences and went on to study composition with Jacob Druckman and Vincent Persichetti at the Juilliard School. Her early musical experiences were largely self-directed, beginning with the mandolin, guitar, and banjo she had as a child, which she learned to play by ear; she taught herself Western music notation at the age of 20, after which she began writing down her compositions. Spiegel was seen by some as a pioneer of the New York new-music scene. She withdrew from this scene in the early 1980s, believing that its focus had shifted from artistic process to product. While she continues to support herself though software development, Spiegel aims to use technology in music as a means of furthering her art rather than as an end in itself. Profiled *Interview with Laurie Spiegel on Tokafi *The Different Computer of Laurie Spiegel on radiom * Biography on [[Vox Novus]] * Joanna Bosse, "Laurie Spiegel". Grove Music Online (subscription access). * EMF Media: Laurie Spiegel, by Kyle Gann * [http://www.archive.org/details/AM_1979_05_18 Interview from 1979, including complete versions of Patchwork, Waves, The Orient Express and Expanding Universe] * Bell Labs interviews, 1984 Discography *''60x60 (2006-2007)'' released 2008. A two-CD compilation of 60-second works from the 60x60 project. *''Ooppera'', 2004. An album of 10-minute operas created from processed animal sounds. *''Harmonices Mundi'' (1977, released 2004). A realization of Kepler's vision of planetary motion. *''The P-ART Project - 12 Portraits'', 2001. 12-composer compilation including Spiegel's "Conversational Paws". *''Obsolete Systems'', 2001. A retrospective of Spiegel's work through the 70s and 80s, performed on currently-obsolete electronic instruments. *''OHM: The Early Gurus of Electronic Music, 2000. 3-CD compilation featuring Spiegel's 1974 ''Appalachian Grove. *''Miniatures 2 - a sequence of sixty tiny masterpieces'', 2000. A sixty-artist compilation soundtrack to Dan Sandin's video A Volume of Julia Sets. *''Female of the Species, a 2-CD compilation of female experimental composers *''Enhanced Gravity, 1999. Compositions as well as text and multimedia art by Spiegel, also featuring multimedia art by 9 others. *''Cocks Crow, Dogs Bark: New Compositional Intentions'', 1998. Companion CD to Leonardo Music Journal #7, featuring The Unquestioned Answer, described in that journal. *''Women in Electronic Music - 1977'', 1977, re-released 1998. Compilation CD of women in electronic music. *''Computer Music Journal Sound Anthology'', 1996. Companion CD to the 20th Anniversary Issue of Computer Music Journal *''Unseen Worlds'', 1991, re-released 1994. Works by Laurie Spiegel. *''The Virtuoso in the Computer Age - III'', 1993. Compilation CD of four electronic artists, featuring Spiegel's Cavis Muris (1986). *''Murmurs of Earth: The Voyager Interstellar Record'', 1992. Music from Sounds of Earth produced to be sent up on the Voyager spacecraft, containing on excerpt of Harmonices Mundi. *''New American Music Vol. 2''. Out of print LP. *''The Expanding Universe''. Contains 4 pieces created using the GROOVE system at Bell Labs. *''Music for New Electronic Media'', 1977. Early works by several electronic composers. References External links * Laurie Spiegel's website Category:Living people Category:Composers Category:Musicians Category:Early entrants